Lovers and Liars
by Missez Malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been spending time together alone with the war getting closer. But now it comes down to two nights that will change their lives forever. OneShot! Come READ! !Edited!


A/N: Well this is my shot at my first one-shot. I hope you like it. I am taking this back to pre Half-Blood Prince but the "Trio" is in Seventh year.

**Lovers and Liars**

The war was coming soon, and the whole school knew it. It was the point when the school was dividing itself right down the middle, like there was an invisible line drawn years ago that would separate the light from the dark.

The disappearances had become more frequent and the Death Eater attacks had become more vile and close to home. They were attacking muggles all over the world, which left the muggle world confused as to who committed these murders and how.

There were more random attacks on wizards as well. Whole families would be killed in homes as a result. Even Hogwarts didn't seem as safe as it once was for the students there. There had been two death eater attacks in the Hogsmeade, the little wizarding village down the road from the school. There were no students there at the time but plenty of innocent people were killed. The owner of Flourish and Botts, one of the Weasley's employees at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and Mundungus Fletcher were killed and so many more were wounded including, Lupin, Tonks, and Bill Weasley.

Harry Potter had been training furiously since his 6th year so he could once and for all end Voldemort's life. He was taking extra class with Dumbledore, and was taking Occulmentry again with Professor Snape. Hermione and Ron were also helping him with defense charms and hexes. Ron Weasley was still pining for Hermione after all these years. He had suddenly realized what was at stake with her after the attacks started.

Hermione Granger was Head Girl at Hogwarts, no surprise to anyone. She had her own room in Gryffindor Tower which was had a small opening in her floor that lead her to hall which held a small study table where they could go to get away from school. A little further down the hall was the room of the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Hermione had come to find that he had a different side to what the rest of the school saw him as. He was hard working, and persistent. He wasn't one to quit things that he started. That is how their story came to be. Draco and Hermione spent tireless hours working on projects for school and setting up events.

They came to know each other in their own way. Each showing a different side to the other. Draco revealing his more caring side and Hermione had learned to be more relaxed around Draco.

"Look Granger we can't just announce that were going to have another Hogsmeade weekend. There are spies everywhere and if we announce it there _will _be another attack and this time with more casualties."

"Do you really think so Malfoy?"

"I know so." He looked out the window of the Prefect's meeting room. "We can just get everyone who can go in the Great Hall like an hour before we go and then we can leave. It should be safer that way."

"As long as were all safe. Malfoy what are you going to do..I mean when this war starts?"

"I don't want to talk about it Granger."

"But it so important right now."

"Not to me it isn't, I have to go. I'll meet you at nine by the Great Hall for Patrols." He nodded politely at her and left the room.

Draco Malfoy had matured some since the days of calling her mudblood and ridiculing her friends. In public they still argued quite a lot and glared at each other, but in private they were friends. Hermione knew that that little spark when she saw him was more than friends, but she would never let that secret out. She also knew deadly secrets about him. She knew he hadn't just left her to sit in his room, he had gone to _their_ meeting. The Death Eaters. She had seen his arm before, there was no Dark Mark there and she always knew in her heart that he would never get it.

Draco was too different from the Death Eaters. He didn't want someone bossing him around. He did what he wanted too. She could remember a time when she had been down in the hall studying for a test when she had heard him come in from a meeting.

_"Damn it." She heard him say and then heard his door slam. She sat quietly in her chair not wanting him to hear her breathe out of fear. She heard his footsteps come closer to where she was at and she held her breath._

_ He threw open his door to the hall and his hands were covered in blood as well as the white Hogwarts shirt he had on. She stared at him wide-eyed and scared. What had he done? He had not seen her and he started the strip his shirt off and wipe off his hands. He threw the shirt towards her haphazardly and then sank down in the corner of the wall. He finally looked up towards her and she caught his eyes. _

_"What are you doing down here Granger?"_

_"Well if you have forgotten this is my hallway too, I needed a place to study. What about you what are you doing Malfoy?"_

_"That's none of your business."_

"_What happened tonight Malfoy?"_

_"Shut up Granger, nothing happened."_

_"Then why did you come in here with blood stained hands? I don't call that nothing Malfoy."_

_He started towards her, "It doesn't matter what you think you filthy mudblood and it never has."_

_He hadn't called her a mudblood since their fifth year."Then why won't you tell me what happened? It doesn't matter right?"_

"_Okay you want to know? I helped them kill someone tonight." He showed his arm off, "I have no mark but yet they made me help them. They had me help kill a muggle."_

_Hermione stared at him horror-struck. She stood up and started towards the trap door to her room, where she would be safe._

_"I'm a murderer Granger. I'm a murderer and I hate myself for it. I hate every man and woman who was out there making me help.I'm going to take care of him one day Granger, I'm going to help kill him."_

_He walked faster towards her giving her no time to climb the short ladder to her room, and pushed her against the wall._

_"What do you think of me now Granger? Do you hate me because I don't hate you."_

_Then he crashed his lips with hers and she forgot everything that was happening around her. She forgot the blood, the anger and the fear, the murder, the hate, and the people._

Hermione had grown to care about Draco and his well fare. The meetings were becoming more frequent and he came home angrier than the last. Somehow she found herself in the hall every night there was meeting, waiting for him perhaps not really noticing she was. Every night he would come into the hall expecting her to be there, waiting for him and she was.

He had never talked about the meetings again but the way his eyes looked told her everything. It showed her his pain, and his fear, and sometimes she swore she saw love, but Draco Malfoy had never loved anything in his life. It never failed though, they would meet in the hall every night and she would help him feel better without words.

During the day was different though. They had their meetings together and acted normal around each other.

The night of their patrols was nothing different until Draco talked about the War.

"It's coming sooner than you think Granger."

"How soon Malfoy?"

"Too soon, in a matter of weeks, maybe even days, I'm not for sure yet."

"I hope you choose the right side then."

"You need to leave here Granger. It's not safe for you anymore."

"They can't get into the castle Malfoy."

"You don't know that Granger, they're so much stronger now. They can get in here, and I don't want you here when they come."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why don't you want me here?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh.."

"Granger, I've gotten to know you a lot better these couple months and I realized that I don't hate you, I've told you that before though. Now though, I think that I might feel something, like that were friends."

_Friends. _After all this time of her kissing him and telling him it would all be okay, he saw them as _friends_. "I guess I'm flattered Malfoy."

_Draco man you know you care about her a lot more than you would a friend, if you had one. Why won't you just tell her.** It's not that easy, she's not someone I could be with. **And you care what other people would think about that? **I don't care what anyone thinks of me. **Yeah sure, then why don't you just tell her. YOU LOVE HER! Idiot. **Your lying, I can't possibly love her.**_

He walked towards her despite his conflicting sides; "I just don't want you to get hurt, isn't that okay?"

Again without notice he kissed her. She felt his fear and pain in this kiss but it was still gentle. Hermione didn't object, she never did. She had kissed him so many times, she just wondered when he was going to go for more. "Meet me in my room tonight Granger." With that said he left her and swiftly headed to the dungeons.

There she was five minutes after she got back to her, knocking on his door. He opened it with a frown like he was angry with her but then pulled her in and pushed her against the wall. Hermione immediately lost all feeling. Before she knew it Draco was taking off her shirt and she was working on his too. She got his off first and felt his chest and the muscles chiseled into it. He finally got her shirt off and then her bra too and went straight to her breast. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure; this was certainly new to her.

Draco picked her with her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her to the bed with out breaking their kiss. When the reached the bed he started unbuttoning her skirt and pulled it off leaving her in her underwear. He then unbuttoned his own and took off his boxers. Hermione's eyes went big as if she had just realized what was happening between them. She looked down at herself and felt self-conscious. He then lay back on top of her and told her with a wink, "I think you look ravishing."

She smiled at him and then he took off her underwear. He positioned himself on top of waiting for her approval before slipping inside her gently. She gasped slightly and then she fell into a feeling of complete ecstasy for the rest of the night with Draco.

Hermione woke up early the next morning next to a sleeping form. She looked up and saw his arm around her waist and she then realized what she had done. She slept with _Draco Malfoy_. She had sex for the first time with _Draco Malfoy. _She had never felt anything like it in her life..ever. She turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest taking in his scent. She was so afraid of this, but nothing had ever felt more right.

_Right after Draco collapsed on top of Hermione she told him, "I love you."_

_He lifted his head in surprise and looked into her eyes, "I think I love you..Hermione."_

She smiled to herself thinking about him loving her. Then her smiled turned to a frown as she thought of what was going to happen to them now.

"You think too much Granger."

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Yeah well, I have things to do today. I have to go see my father in a few hours."

He then got up and headed towards his bathroom bare bottomed and all. She watched his retreating form and then stole the sheet so she could search his room or her clothes. She gathered them all up and then retreated to her room to take a shower.

_**DodaDoda**_

Hermione was sitting in her room later that day writing a letter to her parents when she heard a furious knock at her door. She scrambled to open the door before the person knocking knocked her door down.

"Hermione you have to get ready, Dumbledore said the war has started. He said that the Death Eaters are in Hogsmeade and they're coming to Hogwarts."

She looked up at Harry with complete horror, "But they can't...they can't get into Hogwarts."

"There are ways Hermione now get ready; we have to head them off before they can get too many in here."

Hermione quickly put more clothes on and grabbed her wand off her desk. She ran through every last hex and charm she knew before heading out the door of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all headed off the front doors of the school. They could see the faint dark figures heading up from the road leading to Hogsmeade. "They're coming." Ron looked at Hermione and gave her a big hug before Harry took over. "We'll be okay."

The students started gathering behind them as well as some others positioned at other places where the Death Eaters could get in. The students at the door watched at how easy it was for the Death Eaters to get through the gates of Hogwarts. They walked slowly toward the school groups breaking off here and there. Then Harry gave the order and some of the students ran off into the night to head off the Death Eaters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all waited at the door. They waited for the moment that they had dreaded all their lives, the moment when they would again come face to face with the people who had murdered so many, like Sirius and Harry waited for Voldemort, to avenge Cedric, His parents, and every one who lost their lives to that evil man, if that's was what he was.

Hermione started off toward the Gryffindor common room again to check on the others around the school. When she rounded a corner she ran straight into an on going battle against some Death Eaters. She shot some curses off and some of the Death Eaters fell the ground. She kept running and fell to ground as she ran straight into some one else. "Are you okay?"

She knew that voice, it was the voice she had heard early this morning when her world was still at peace, "Draco..."

He was dressed in all black robes..like one of them. He gave her a stern look and started to walk past her. "They're fighting up ahead. What are you going to do?"

"It doesn't matter Granger."

She was the one who pushed him against a wall this time. She kissed him feverishly before ripping off the sleeve of his arm. There she saw it, the most foul and disgusting thing she had ever seen. That awful Dark Mark contaminating his once flawless skin.

"How could you Draco?"

"It's who I am Granger, It's who I've always been. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess I just thought you had changed, for me."

"Well you thought wrong Granger. I'll see you later."

"Maybe."

With that they each started off in different directions, not sure if they would ever see each other again. He had said he loved her and she believed him. He had said he was different from them but now it was though he had only lied to her. Her only lover had destroyed her with only a few little lies.

Draco turned to watch her walk away from them. He was stupid to have talked himself into them being able to be together. They could never be together. He had received his mark and in that moment he knew their times together were over. He knew she would never even want to look at him again.

Hermione found out the next day that Draco had indeed help to kill Voldemort. Harry had told her how he thought he was going to die when he saw Voldemort's Avada Kedevra spell fly towards him. He said that he waited a long time before opening his eyes and when he did he saw Draco lying on the ground in front of him. Lord Voldemort was staring at the same thing Harry was. He had just seen his newly found Death Eater give up his life for Harry Potter. Hermione hugged Harry quickly and he told her how before Voldemort could fully grasp the situation Harry had killed him. He was alive because Draco wanted Voldemort dead, and he knew only Harry could do it.

* * *

A/N: well well my first one-shot is written. I hope that it's good. I really enjoyed writing something different. Please review review review and read some of my other stories! Thanks guys!

Missez Malfoy.


End file.
